The present invention relates to docking and launching of a boat, and in particular, it relates to securing and releasing a boat to and from a docking line.
There have been a number of attempts in the past to secure a boat to a docking line. The following U.S. Patents describe examples of such devices:
C. T. Dorsett3,045,634McClain3,918,386Anderson3,938,829Bingham4,458,620
Other boat securing devices using latches, although not specifically used for docking, are described in the following patents:
Anderson3,938,829Higgins4,919,446Poppell4,995,629Warner et al.6,904,861Kastenberger et al.5,263,733Spence5,599,035